Olh Prezzor
'First Name' Olh 'Last Name' Prezzor 'IMVU Name' RunesTyfanis 'Nicknames' The Oppressor 'Age' 04/20 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'10 'Weight' 210lbs Race/Physiology Humanoid/cybernetic 'Behaviour/Personality' Apperance Black male with red beams for eyes. He keeps a low cut hairstyle and his right arm is a robotic exoskeleton. He has tattoos both on the his flesh and his bone-colored machinery, full sleeves and a special coded tattoo on his right side of his neck. The right side of his head also has signs of robotic machiner 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation/Rank' Undercover Operator/Sniper Character Class Operative : Undercover and Hacker Operator * Night Vision * Acceleration Development * Enhanced Hacking * Technological Combat 'Fighting Style' Being part of the galatic army, Prezzor is adept in short range, mid range and long range shooting and specializes as a top class sniper. He also has basic combat martial arts but is renowned in muay Thai. 'Weapon of Choice' Remington Mark- F: Pros: * Capable of shooting 800-1000 yards * Bolt-action * weighs 8lbs * impact compared to modern .338 Lupa rounds * Holds 10 rounds Cons: * Not Detachable/conceable * Not as powerful as counter part .50 cal * beyond 1000 yards rounds are slower and fall rapidly Condor .45 Pros: * Fast Trigger Response * sleek design for concealment * stopping power of modern .45 cal * Holds 17 rounds Cons: * Easily heated * Delay charges on firing after reloaded * Accuracy 75/100 * Reliability 80/100 Thunder Cap .500 Pros: * Accuracy 94/100 * Reliability 100/100 * Stopping power compared to modern .500 Magmum * Fast Recharge response after Reload Cons: * Holds 10 rounds * Not good for concealment * Slow Trigger Response * Heavy asf Orbital O/D Droids Pros: * Offensive shooting from single shot to 3-round burst * Defensive plasma shield ray * Remote control activated * 36 inch laser cutting capability Cons: * Requires updated programming for more defensive/offensive manuevers * destroys in water * can be overloaded to explode * Requires a lot of charging * Parts hard to find * Only four in existence Agustas Talon Pros: * Vibroblade Steel able to hold up against Laser Weapons * saw-like cutting capability Cons: * is not heat resistant * can still be broken if enough pressure is applied Inventory Credits: 1500 The Rolex Astro-Tech is wrist computer capable of remotely activating his droids, firing his weapons, and communication much like a hologram. It can also tell time, depth, and how much damage the wearer is sustaining. Means of Transportation Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Olh Prezzor was once a highly skilled hacker for the galactic army when a mission gone wrong caused him to lose conscience in an explosion. When he woke up, he was told by doctors that more than 75% of his body was replaced with machinery in order to keep him alive. After the accident, he had a hard time coping with these turn of events and so, he attempted stage a bank robbery behind the scenes. During the time he was manipulating the trucks and signages, he noticed on a hacked security camera that a robbery of another kind was occurring. Unknowingly to Prezzor, a special team of operatives were also watching the robbers and were hopping to catch them in the act for a bigger sting. The man who led the team was Draas Darth, a 30-year veteran. He knew the robbers belong to the Tusk gang and thier reputation for successful bank robberies preceded them. He was picked to stop them and tag thier leader in the process. However, during the operation, one of his men betrayed the operatives and warned the robbers that they were being watched. Using a video delay, the team would have missed thier chance to capture the robbers had not one of the team members discovered a second signal which was playing off of thier video in real time. When Darth Draas realized that the operation was sabotaged, he quickly leapt into action to capture the robbers but the delayed video made them act too late. Luckily, Prezzor was a greedy bastard who decided to hijack the truck the robbers were in remotely and steer it to his house. Unknowingly to Prezzor, the operatives were able to track the same truck via satellite and were following at a moderate distance. By the time the special team had infiltrated an abandoned warehouse, Olh Prezzor had dispatched of the robbers and was counting his credits. Draas Darth had a mind to lock up Olh Prezzor but given his background, he thought he would become a great asset to the operative team. Since then, Olh Prezzor had developed himself as an underground hacker for hire while working closely with operatives to catch mob bosses that would be hard to catch otherwise. His underground name became " The Oppressor." 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Approved Category:RPC